Royalty and Consequence
by InkyFairy
Summary: Lizzy is a princess, Darcy is a businessman who doesn't think much of the illusive Elisabeth Bennet, or Jane's friend Lizzy. They meet at a ball and he doesn't realise that Princess Elizabeth and Lizzy are the same person. Will his pride and self importance drive away the girl who was raised by her servants. Pride and Prejudice fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 - Entrance

**Chapter 1 - Entrance**

She took a deep breath in, then out, then in, then out, and tried to calm herself. The huge oak double doors opened revealing a large open staircase leading onto the ballroom. She counted to five and then stepped forwards.

First she spotted the young eligible bachelors at the front of the crowd, all clamouring for a glimpse of the illusive princess Elizabeth, named after her grandmother, the queen. Then there were the interested friends and relatives of those bachelors who all wanted a piece of her too. Further back there were the usual suspects who attended all of these sorts of gatherings. Then there were the newbie's; the people who hadn't been to these parties before for one reason or the other.

All in all, this was the usual deal, and Lizzy had been attending these parties for most of her life. And yet they never seemed to get any easier. She was basically shy, and being 9th in line to the throne didn't help. Sure being illusive helped excuse her from many of the usual parties, a princess like her didn't just show up to any event, but still, it was a common occurrence to have to glide into a ballroom and impress the paparazzi.

But that was her duty. That was the life she was born into. And it would have been almost unbearable if it hadn't been for Jane Long. Jane was Lizzy's best friend. Jane's mother had, had some royal contacts and had sent her to work at the palace several years ago, Jane and Lizzy had just clicked. It was like they had known each other forever, they told each other everything, and although Jane technically worked for Lizzy, she was treated as an honoured guest and even had a guest room made up so she could stay near her friend.

So when Jane met her at the bottom of the stairs, positively glowing on the arm of an important businessman who was well known for being honest and sweet, Lizzy was over the moon.

"Jane" Lizzy greeted her friend. "Would you care to introduce us?"

Charles Bingly, who was the business man in question, looked like someone had just told him the tooth fairy was real... and standing in front of him. Which wasn't all that far from the truth.

Jane and Lizzy had decided early on in their friendship, that Jane wouldn't mention Lizzy to any men who showed interest in her, as they tended to use Jane to get to Lizzy. So Charles was standing open mouthed staring into the face of a woman who was barely seen in public. He was so surprised it was comical, but Lizzy kept her composure and didn't give in to the temptation to laugh at his ridicules expression of shock.

Jane smiled.

"Lizzy, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is my best friend Princess Elizabeth Bennet."

"Pleased to meet you Charlie" She said politely. Charlie seemed to snap out of it.

"Um... Pleased to meet you too... um... your majesty?" Charlie stuttered.

"You can call me Lizzy" she smiled.

"Thanks, so Jane didn't say you were the friend she was so excited for me to meet." Charlie said looking fondly at Jane. Lizzy smiled, this man seemed perfect for Jane, she hoped they would be happy together.

"Jane doesn't like to brag." She said simply. Charlie smiled.

"I need to do the rounds so I'll see you both later." Lizzy told them. "And Jane... I like him." She turned to walk away hearing Jane's tinkling laugh behind her, she was truly happy for her friend. _But how long before I lose her?_ She wondered, _Jane can't work in the palace forever. _

She sighed as she made her way around the room, welcoming guests and talking to them. Jane's sister Mary came past with a tray of Champaign and she smiled at her as she took some.

Lizzy didn't drink as a rule, but having a glass in your hand was classy, she had learnt from her governess who had drummed many such things into her head. Madeline Gardener had been her nanny, her governess, and by extension, she was like a mother to Lizzy.

Growing up as an orphan with only servants to keep you company, you end up making friends were you can, and so Lizzy was the only royal who knew all of the servants by name. They practically raised her after all. The servants had taught her to be down to earth and not so royally proud.

The servants taught her to treat everyone with respect and as a result Lizzy treated every servant and guest and member of the royal family the same. This bothered many of the society people, who liked to think they were much more deserving of her attentions and good manners than the servants, but Lizzy always treated everyone with respect.

When she had finished speaking to all the guests she went back to look for Jane. She saw a flash of silver from Jane's dress and made her way towards it. As she approached she saw Jane and Charlie looking out towards the entrance to the room, they seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Jane?" she called as she reached them.

"Lizzy, Charlie's best friend Will was supposed to meet us here; he wanted me to meet him. He had some business to attend to first but he should be here any time now." Jane said twisting her fingers in front of her. Lizzy took hold of her friend's hands to still them.

"Why are you nervous Jane, he will love you." She asked knowing at once what was bothering her.

"I hope so." Jane replied.

"I know so" she stated firmly.

Just then the doors swung open revealing two people Lizzy really didn't want to see: Caroline Bingly and Louisa Hurst. They were well known social climbers who had been trying to get an invitation to one of these balls for years now. Lizzy sighed and she noticed Charlie looked a little pale.

"What is it Charlie?" She asked seeing his discomfort.

"My sisters" Charlie said quietly as the two women made their way towards them.

"Charlieeee" screeched Caroline. "How good to see you! It has been too long."

"It has been three days Caroline." Charlie muttered.

"Oh and this must be that sweet little servant you like." She said, turning her beady eyes to Jane. Suddenly she noticed Lizzy.

"And who is this." She shrieked giving Lizzy a once over, and seeming satisfied that she didn't seem too much more important than Caroline herself. She smirked smugly. Her sister stared vacantly into space as they talked, but she glanced over to see what was happening now.

"This is Prin..." Charlie began.

"I'm Lizzy" she interrupted holding out her hand for Caroline to shake. Caroline looked at her hand and smirked. Louisa copied her sister's smug expression.

"How nice to meet you!" she cried, not sounding that excited at all. "And who exactly are you?" she asked condescendingly. Louisa giggled.

"Jane's friend." She answered automatically.

"How sweet, I didn't know the servants were allowed to bring guests." Caroline snickered.

"Caroline" Charlie warned.

"Come along Louisa we want to meet some of the actual guests while we're here." She said grabbing her sister's arm.

"When dear William gets here, do let me know. He seemed so anxious to see Me." she simpered.

"Anxious to see you dead maybe." Charlie muttered as she scuttled away, dragging her sister behind her. "I am so sorry about Caroline; she doesn't have a clue about behaving in public." Charlie apologised.

"Don't worry Charlie" Lizzy smiled. "I prefer most people not to know who I am, they tend to treat me differently." Charlie grinned.

Just then, the doors swung open again and there stood the most handsome man Lizzy had ever seen. He was tall, probably over six feet. He had grey blue eyes and curly black hair that fell across his forehead. He was muscular and big, but not so much that it was intimidating, and he looked about twenty five.

Lizzy stared, her fiery brown eyes boring into his blue ones, and her ringlets of brown hair falling across the back of her green dress. Lizzy knew that Jane was much prettier than her, with her slim body and delicate features and white blond hair and Pale blue Bambi eyes. Lizzy was curvier and slightly shorter and all in all, not as _fairy princess like_ as Jane.

But she was never jealous of her best friend. She was only happy for her. But what she wouldn't give now to have _that man_ look at her the way Charlie looked at Jane. Then he began walking towards them.

"Will" Charlie called the man. "There you are." Lizzy mentally groaned. Now she would have to put on her public mask and not trip over her words. Damn she hadn't had a crush this bad since she was sixteen. She was twenty now.

"Charles" he said, and his voice was deep and musical.

"Will Darcy, I would like to introduce you to Jane, my angel." He said motioning to Jane.

"Pleased to meet you." He said without smiling. _Oh well_, thought Lizzy, _he can't be beautiful and polite, the world isn't that perfect. _

"And this is her best friend Lizzy." He said motioning to Elizabeth. He didn't even attempt to speak to her, he just nodded once and turned to Charlie.

"You didn't invite Caroline did you Charles. Because I'm really not in the mood to..."

"William Sweetheart." Caroline shrieked as she stalked towards them. Will sighed. Caroline latched herself onto his arm and Lizzy took that as her queue to run away. She excused herself and walked across the ballroom towards a group of business men who were talking about politics. Well this was a subject she could talk about.

She could hear Caroline as she walked away she seemed to be sucking up to the rude and handsome Will Darcy, who seemed to be trying to ignore her.

"And that was Jane's little friend Lizzy, did you know servants could invite a plus one?" Caroline cried. Lizzy giggled to herself as she approached the new conversation.

The night progressed easily for Lizzy, Jane danced almost ever dance with Charlie. They stared into each other's eyes and sat at one of the tables talking quietly. Lizzy did the rounds and spent time talking to all the guests; she was a most gracious host. And Caroline stuck to Darcy's arm, chattering away in his ear all night, while Louisa got drunk and fell asleep at the table she was sitting at.

Near the end of the night Charlie left Jane's side to get a drink and Lizzy made her way towards her friend to get a word in edge ways while Charlie was otherwise occupied. As she passed the bar she heard Charlie talking to Darcy who had escaped Caroline who was powdering her nose.

"Why don't you dance with someone? Maybe then my sister would leave you alone?" asked Charlie.

"Who would I dance with, I don't know anyone except you and Jane." He muttered.

"Jane is such an angel isn't she." Charlie sighed fondly. Lizzy smiled, her friend deserved someone who thought the world of her, like Charlie. She wondered if she should walk away now but she really wanted to hear if they said anything else about Jane. Didn't she?

"What about The princess?" asked Charlie, obviously forgetting his friend didn't know who she was.

"Princess Elizabeth? I haven't met her yet, although that is not particularly surprising since she is supposed to be hard to find. But I doubt I'm losing out on good company. The girl is probably a stick thin, self obsessed society whore, with too much makeup and not enough dress to cover her boob job. These royal girls are all the same Charles. I don't know how your angel puts up with them."

"Will, you are such a snob sometimes." Charlie didn't look like he could decide whether to laugh, or punch his friend.

"What about Jane's friend Lizzy, she seems nice, she isn't a society whore, as you so delicately put it."

"No Charlie, she is a servant. I mean really, your dating a royal servant."

"Jane is an angel why can't you just be happy with me and stop looking down your nose at people."

"I'm sorry, yes Jane seems lovely but her friend is just tagging along and using her to get into the party. I hate to say it but Caroline was right. People like her are just looking for rich husbands and good opportunities to find them. She is pretty enough I suppose, but she barely spoke to me. She probably hasn't even heard of Shakespeare let alone string a sentence together."

"You are being totally unfair, she is a lovely girl and I think she would surprise you. Anyway you weren't exactly talking her ears off either. Sometimes I wonder why you don't give I and marry my sister. You seem perfect for each other." Charlie was not happy he shook his head at his friend and turned to leave.

Lizzy made her way through the crowd back on her previous course to find Jane. How dare he say that about her, how dare he even think that. She couldn't believe she ever found him handsome. She suddenly saw the ridiculousness of it all and chuckled, just as she was passing Charlie and Will. Both of them turned to face her as they heard her laugh and Will Darcy's face fell.

Lizzy made her way towards Jane just in time to see Charlotte Lucus society lady and best friend of both girls appear by her side.

"Did you hear who Jane's new boyfriend was talking to?" she asked. "Did you hear what they said?" Lizzy nodded.

"I can't believe that man Liz, ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about, or who he's talking about obviously." Charlotte cried passionately.

"Calm down Lottie, it doesn't matter, after all what are friends there for if we can't laugh at them?" Lizzy giggled feeling better all ready.

"Well he isn't my friend." Charlotte grumbled. Charlotte had been friends with Lizzy and Jane since Maddy Gardener had introduced them when Lizzy was sixteen, she had needed someone to help her cope with society and learn how to avoid the paparazzi properly. Charlotte was in her thirties, much older than Lizzy, but all three of the friends had hit it off.

The three friends talked about what Charlotte and Lizzy had overheard and decided, with the exception of Jane who always liked to think the best of everyone. That William Darcy was a thoroughly unpleasant man.


	2. Chapter 2 - After Party

**Chapter 2 - After Party**

At the end of the night the room cleared and Jane, Charlotte, Charlie, Will and Caroline were the last people left in the ball room with Lizzy. Louisa's husband Tomas Hurst had picked her up earlier in the night.

"Are we still allowed to be here?" Darcy asked awkwardly. Lizzy smiled.

"Of course, but we should probably move to the sitting room now." She motioned for the small party to follow her and lead them from the room. Lizzy led them up the staircase and back through the oak doors, along several passage ways and up another flight of stairs, then into her private rooms.

The door opened to a large sitting room with a kitchen area on the right and a door to the bedroom on the left. Another door, along from the kitchen area led into a bathroom and the sitting room they was comfortable with sofas and a piano near the back of the room on the left sitting along the wall.

The sitting room was filled with comfy pictures on the walls and there were books and sketches and piano music strewn across the floor, At the back there were several windows looking out across the gardens.

"Where are we?" Asked Charlie, his voice full of awe.

"My rooms" Lizzy replied.

"All this is yours?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Yes" she said simply. "Make yourselves at home I just need to change." Lizzy disappeared into her room to slip off her dress and high heels and remove her makeup. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Beatles shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on some stripy socks.

When she reappeared everyone was sitting around on the sofas and Jane was passing round some biscuits that Lizzy had made that day while she was preparing for the ball. Lizzy had always liked to cook when she was nervous and they were her favourite blueberry and chocolate chip flavour.

"So how long have you lived here Lizzy?" Caroline asked patronisingly.

"All my life" she answered honestly.

"Oh, and how did you get your position here in the palace?" she was digging for information, Lizzy realised. Probably looking for some reason to turn Darcy against her while proving how great Caroline was. _No need for that_ Lizzy thought _He already thinks badly of me and he doesn't even know who I am yet, you can have him._ Lizzy decided honesty was the best policy in this situation.

"Nepotism" she answered. Darcy choked on his Champaign. Caroline scoffed.

"Really, and I suppose your parents are, what? The chauffeur and the cook?" she snickered.

"My parents are dead." she told her. The room went silent.

"Caroline!" Charlie hissed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Caroline hissed back.

"It happened when I was small, I don't remember them." Lizzy said, trying to defuse the situation. Charlie smiled.

"Sorry princess" he said unthinkingly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you reserve names like that for your _angel,_ Charles?" she asked. Charlie chuckled.

"What do you think Darce? Should I call Liz a princess? It would be quite fitting."

"I don't see why." Will replied unamused. Charlie was full on laughing now.

"I can't believe that neither of you have worked it out. I mean Caroline; you're supposed to know every member of the royal family personally. And Will, well. I thought you were supposed to be clever."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Caroline, Will and her were both looking a bit put out now.

"Are you going to let us in on your little joke now Charlie?" Will asked coolly. "Or will I have to persuade you. I know a lot of embarrassing stories from university, and I'm not afraid to use them." Charlie stopped laughing immediately.

"That's blackmail" Charlie cried.

"Blackmail is an ugly word Charlie. I prefer Persuasion." He answered seriously. Charlie huffed. Liz decided to put him out of his misery.

"I think what Charlie is trying to say, is that a particular princess attended tonight's ball and none of you noticed." She said smiling mysteriously. Caroline gasped.

"The princess was at the ball?" she asked. "You knew" she accused her brother. "And you didn't introduce us." She yelled.

"Sure I did" her brother replied unfazed. "You just went and insulted her to her face." Caroline paled.

"I... What?" She stuttered.

"It's better than insulting someone behind their back, hey will?" Liz asked nonchalantly. Will choked on his Champaign for the second time.

"I don't think you really need my opinion though, I am only a servant. And you know as well as I do, _Men of few words are the best men_." Lizzy smirked. Will blanched.

"You heard?" he said, barely above a whisper. Liz just smiled.

"Guys!" Charlotte spoke up for the first time. "Do you think we could have some civilised conversation please." She said. Lizzy turned the subject matter to books. Another favourite pastime of Lizzy's was reading so this was a good subject for her, and surprisingly, Will too.

By the end of the night Will and Lizzy had, had two arguments, four heated debates and Lizzy had thrown two biscuits at him. Caroline was feeling particularly left out.

After everyone else had gone back to their respective sleeping places, hotels, and homes; Jane and Elizabeth lay on the bed in the princess' room in their pyjamas to talk about their night.

"What do you think about Charlie?" Jane asked as soon as they were settled.

"I think you are perfect for each other. In a sort of, _you are exuding happiness_, way." Lizzy giggled. "It's actually quite sickening." Jane frowned.

"Please be serious Lizzy, I really think he might be _the one_. Don't you think he is just perfect?" she said dreamily.

"Yes Jane. In all seriousness I think he is very much in love with you. The question is, do you love him?"

"Oh Lizzy, I really do. I know I've only known him for a few months but I really love him Liz." Jane was practically glowing.

"I'm happy for you Jane! You will get the fairy tale ending you deserve, I just know it." Jane laughed.

"I knew you were a closet romantic Liz. And what about William Darcy, there seems to be a spark there.

"What do you mean Jane? The man's an arse. You heard what he said about me, both times. He thinks he is so high and mighty, and whether I was a princess or a servant, I didn't deserve that." Jane sighed.

"Please Liz, just play nice. He's Charlie's best friend and I really want him to like me."

"Of course I'll be nice Jane. But if he starts something, I reserve the right to defend myself and fight back." Lizzy stated firmly.

"Oh Lizzy" Jane laughed. "Just go easy on him, ok."

But Lizzy just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - Netherfield

**Chapter 3 - Netherfield**

"Please Lizzy it's just for one week" Jane begged.

"No, Jane. If you want to stay with Charlie, then you can stay with Charlie... Alone!"

"But Lizzy!"

"No Jane, No _but Lizzy's_ and don't you start with the cute puppy eyes. You can do this yourself. You know Darcy will be there and there is no way I'm going anywhere near him. Jane..."

"Please Lizzy; you know I hate doing these things on my own. It's only one week staying at Netherfield House. _Netherfield House_ Lizzy, No one would miss you for a week and if we're going to Netherfield House then your Grandma can't complain. Everyone wants to go there."

"I know _that_ Jane, it really is nice but I don't want to spend a whole week with Will Darcy."

Charlie had invited Jane and Lizzy to Netherfield house in France. The holiday mansion was popular among the high society and anyone who had a chance to stay there would be stupid to refuse.

But Lizzy was adamant; there was no way she was giving in this time.

Sunday morning Lizzy's bags were packed and she was ready to go to Netherfield House. Jane and Liz were driven to the runway were the Darcy private plane would take them to France. Charlie, Caroline, and Darcy were all ready there.

"Hey" Charlie called rushing forward to embrace Jane. "Did you escape the palace ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Darcy asked confused. "All they needed to do was take a little time off. Surely that was no problem." Lizzy grinned, realising that Will still didn't know she was a princess.

"I'm there favourite." Lizzy explained. "They never want to let me go." Jane laughed a little and Charlie grinned. Darcy and Caroline just looked confused.

"Let's go!" Charlie cried, making an obvious attempt at distracting everyone into the plane.

The ride was uneventful and Lizzy spent the ride trying to give Jane and Charlie some space, while avoiding Darcy, ignoring Caroline and getting some sleep. She didn't manage much of anything.

Darcy started an argument about American politics and Caroline told her all about the latest ball gowns and how she could have improved her look at the ball if only she read vogue. _Which for your information my stylist does _Lizzy thought. Then Jane and Charlie managed to corner her while Caroline was busy annoying Darcy.

"So" Charlie began. "When are you going to let poor Will know the truth about you being _the princess? _I mean it's not a little secret, it's a big lie. You need to tell him Lizzy." She sighed.

"I know, but for the once, I get to hang out with someone who doesn't treat me like the best thing since permanent markers and drunk people. I love that Darcy and Caroline treat me like crap. It is almost refreshing." Lizzy said only half serious.

"Alright, but please don't keep this up for much longer, I'm not a good liar, and if he asked me directly then I would have to tell the truth." Jane said looking resigned.

"Thanks Janie, I knew there was more to you than doing my hair and makeup." Lizzy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why would Jane do your makeup?" Charlie said looking confused.

"That's what Jane was hired to do in the first place." Lizzy answered.

"I don't have much to do though so we ended up with a lot of free time to talk." Jane clarified. "That's how we became friends."

"Let me get this straight. You are the official hair and makeup artist of Princess Elizabeth?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, although she is more like the big sister I never had." Lizzy replied.

"How long have you known each other?" Charlie wondered.

"Jane came to work at the palace when she was sixteen, she's twenty three now." grinned Lizzy.

"Jane is three years younger than me." Charlie said proudly. "And her birthday is the eleventh of may. I have never been able to remember a girls birthday before." He said fondly, staring into Jane's eyes.

"I think you would forget Caroline's birthday if you weren't twins." Jane replied dreamily. Lizzy's eyes bulged.

"YOU AND CAROLINE ARE TWINS!?" she shrieked in surprise.

"Of course, didn't you know Liz?" Jane answered amused.

"NO!" Liz cried. "HOW CAN YOU BE TWINS!" she cried. "You are just so different." She said lowering her voice to a normal volume. Charlie laughed.

"We aren't Identical Liz. We are very different people." he soothed.

"You're telling me" Liz muttered. Charlie just laughed.

They landed in France and piled into a limo, it was a tight squeeze but Lizzy got a window seat next to Jane so she was happy to ignore the others and sleep off the plane ride.

Next thing she knew and she was waking up at Netherfield and Jane was pulling her out of the car. Netherfield House was huge. It was at least four stories and it had big windows and pillars along the front. There were stone steps leading up to big wooden doors, and there was a flat space in the middle of the roof with a picnic table and some chairs. It was a beautiful sanctuary. No wonder it was so popular.

According to Caroline, (who felt it was only right to tell everyone about all of Netherfields assets) there were enough good things to say about the house and grounds, to last the rest of the day. But of course she made sure to tell them how, although Netherfield was amazing, it was nothing compared to the Darcy's home in Derbyshire; Pemberly.

So of course Lizzy felt it was only fair to leave Caroline to Darcy and explore the grounds. They were beautiful, although a lot of the gardens were filled with flowers but there were fields that stretched on for miles. Lizzy went to visit the stables since she loved to ride, and the horses there were all friendly, and the stable workers were all surprised when Lizzy grabbed a horse brush and started to help them out.

In the evening, Lizzy made her way back to the house where everyone was having dinner. She ate quickly and then Charlie showed them up to their rooms. Lizzy and Jane were right next door to each other of course, and Charlie and Will were opposite Jane and Lizzy, much to Jane's delight and Lizzy's annoyance.

The room was beautiful, Lizzy grudgingly realised, and like many things here, it was warm and comfortable, but still she couldn't sleep. Lizzy grabbed her dressing gown and made her way down to the library. She was delighted to find that her favourite book sense and sensibility, was there and she snuggled down in a cosy arm chair to read.

Lizzy woke with a start and looked around. At first she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered the events of last night and realised she must be in the library. It was dark, and she must have only been asleep for a couple of hours. She stretched out her arms and legs and sat up straighter. Then she heard a noise, a shuffling sound. That must have been what had woke her up in the first place. Lizzy looked around the room and with a start she realised she wasn't alone.

"Darcy?" She called quietly, sleep still evident in her voice.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise, his voice less harsh than she remembered.

"I couldn't sleep, I was reading. I guess I must have dosed off." She replied softly. Darcy found a book and came over to sit across from her in a matching armchair.

"What are you reading?" He asked, his deep voice echoing in the empty room.

"Jane Austen." She answered. "My favourite" She held up the book to show him the cover and he smiled.

"You like Classics?" he asked.

"Of course, doesn't everyone?" he laughed. And she realised this was the first time she had heard him laugh, a deep warm sound that made her smile. She wished she could keep making him laugh.

"What about you, what are you reading?" she asked.

"Sherlock Holmes" he replied. Lizzy smiled at the irony of the situation.

"Do you think you would make a good detective Will?" she asked. "Do you know how to uncover mysteries and read people like books?"

"I think I am decent at it yes." She laughed

"Think again." she said quietly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You doubt my skills?" He asked jokingly. _Jokingly? He never Jokes._

"Well you got your deduction of me wrong didn't you?" She challenged. He sighed.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He muttered.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said it then?"

"I know" he sighed, she raised her eyebrows.

"You do know I live in the palace? With the Princess..."

"Yes..."

"And you were at a party! With said princess..."

"Yes?"

"So why did you say those things about her?" she demanded. He winced.

"You really did hear me, didn't you?" he asked quietly. "I was in a really bad mood that night. I apologise for what I said on both accounts. I really am sorry Lizzy." He said sincerely.

"It's ok, it's nothing I haven't heard before." She muttered.

"Who said that before?" he asked looking almost angry.

"Come on Will, did you seriously think you would be the first person to treat a servant like dirt? Because you're not." He winced again.

"Sorry" He said. She smiled.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop making you feel bad," She laughed. "Now I really do have to go to bed now, I want to be able to get up in the morning." Lizzy smiled and stood up, making her way to the door.

"Lizzy" He called just as she was leaving the room.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Sweet dreams."

And sweet dreams are exactly what she had.

The next few days were a blur, they went riding, swimming, they had picnics and although Lizzy hoped that after her midnight chat with Darcy he would stop with the arguments, he didn't, although there seemed to be an element of teasing in them now.

On the fourth day the group were lounging by the pool, Jane and Charlie were swimming Lizzy was reading and Will was working on his laptop. Caroline was sitting under a parasol in a barely there bikini in her favourite shade of, what Lizzy liked to call, _Cat sick orange_. It was a bright orange with a sort of mustard yellow tint, which didn't look great with Caroline's red hair. All this was bad enough, but then she decided to speak!

"Will my love do you think you could put sun cream on my back?" she drawled rolling to show Darcy her bony back. Darcy glanced at her and made a grunting noise.

"Oh come along William, I'm sure you can't be that busy." She shrilled.

"I'm writing a letter Caroline." He replied in a tone that demanded everyone to leave him alone. Caroline obviously didn't get the message.

"A letter? How lovely, who are you writing to, _your company_ perhaps?"

"My sister, actually"

"Oh darling Georgiana, how is she, I hope she I growing up well. But of course how could she not with such an attentive brother as you!" Caroline simpered.

"She is fine." He replied shortly.

"Well I am sure your parents would be so proud if they could see you both now. Such a shame for poor Georgia not to have a mother, I suppose that role will fall to your _wife_ Will"

"Yes Caroline, my parents being dead does have its downsides. Thank you for bringing that up, and I don't see how my wife could help, since I don't have one."

"Well of course, not yet. But whoever you marry will have to be a great role model for your sister. She should be thoughtful, pretty, intelligent, and a good family friend. All of these accomplishments and also a certain grace in her movements and the way she dresses, like she oozes charm."

"Of course but such women are hard to find"

"If you are looking for such a long list, I am surprised you know any women like that." Lizzy cut in.

"I can honestly claim to know six such women, at least." Caroline protested.

"Well if they are so common then I'm sure you will have no problem finding Will a wife." Lizzy smirked.

"Oh Eliza, didn't you hear me, I only know six such women, they are after all a rarity." Caroline contradicted. Lizzy winced at the pet name.

"Oh Carrie, I think you will find that without a sense of humour these women will be all but useless."

"I agree" Darcy cut in surprising both women. "And last but not least, she should be able to improve her mind with extensive reading." He said glancing at Lizzy's book. Caroline pouted.

"Come on Lizzy, let's take a walk around the pool, I am bored sitting here all day." Lizzy raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but she put down her book and let Caroline Dig her cat sick orange claws into her arm. Caroline paraded them around the pool and when they got about half way round on their walk Lizzy noticed Will's eyes on them. Caroline smirked, this was her plan all along.

"Oh Will darling, why don't you join us?" She called her voice grating on everyone's nerves.

"I think that would defeat the object" He smirked.

"What on earth do you mean William?"

"You can only have two reasons for taking a walk. Either you have a secret to discuss, and if you do then you don't want me interrupting. Or you know full well that I can see your bodies better from this angle. And if I were to join you, I wouldn't have that advantage." His smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Oh William" Caroline shrieked. "How naughty you can be!" Lizzy looked down at her navy blue, sports swim suit and smiled.

"If I'd have known we were objectifying ourselves today I would have worn something a little more revealing." She joked.

"Of course I agree Eliza, but none of us will hold it against you. We all know how hard it must be to live on a servant's wages." Caroline drawled smugly.

"I wouldn't know" Lizzy replied before yelling, "Incoming!" and jumping into the pool next to Charlie and Jane, effectively ending their conversation.

"Lizzy!" Charlie greeted her as she resurfaced. "Jane and I were talking, and we decided to throw a ball to celebrate the end of our stay at Netherfield. Do you want to invite anyone from home? Jane is inviting her family so... you can invite whoever you like."

"Sure I will invite Maddie and Ed. But wait, Jane is inviting her family? As in her mother?"

Lizzy looked questioningly at Jane who had gone bright red. It was no secret that Jane's mother was loud and eccentric. She wanted her daughters married to rich men and she didn't care who knew it. Jane's Father on the other hand was a quiet man who loved books and would often send Lizzy knew ones when she couldn't decide what to read. Jane's sister Lydia was the crazy one of the family. She was as loud as her mother and she was easily her mother's favourite, she was flirty and always on her phone and in love with some inappropriate boy. Last was Mary who was quiet and always had her head in a book, she was a waitress at the palace so she got to see Jane more often than the others. She was a little over the top with morals and she could easily over whelm people. But Lizzy was still fond of them all. How could you not be after seeing how much Jane cared for them?

"If you are letting Charlie meet your family you really must like him." Lizzy grinned. Jane blushed and Charlie was bursting with pride.

"Of course she likes me. We are completely in love with each other." Charlie cried excitedly.

Caroline snorted, Darcy's head snapped up in shock but Lizzy just hugged Jane.

"I am so happy for you both, I am so relieved you worked it out. I swear you are two of the slowest people, I can't believe it took you this long to say it." Lizzy cried.

"Lizzy" Jane scolded, but she was smiling all the same.

"So When is this Ball?" Lizzy asked.


	4. Chapter 4 - Netherfield Ball

**Chapter 4 – Netherfield Ball**

Next thing they knew and the guests were arriving for the ball. Fran Long Jane's mother came bustling in screeching about fine houses and rich husbands and shoving Lydia in the faces of all Charlie's rich friends. Mary quietly hugged Lizzy and then went to her room to read. And Fran asked for a tour of the house. the look of disgust on Caroline's face seemed to be a permanent fixture. Darcy locked himself in his room.

Next came Maddy and Ed Gardiner. Maddy was Lizzy's governess and honorary mother, and Ed was one of her closest confidents. Both Maddy and Ed had been there for Lizzy most of her life and she was overjoyed to see them.

Then came Charlotte, who was overjoyed to see her, and they both ran upstairs to Lizzy's room to catch up.

"I've started seeing someone." Charlotte said as soon as they were comfortable on Lizzy's massive bed.

"Oh, Lottie that's great." Lizzy said excitedly.

"You will meet him at the Ball, but that's all I will say for now." Charlotte warned.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Oh Lizzy, he thinks I am beautiful and he treats me like a lady, I am so happy!"

"Then I am happy for you Charlotte and I can't wait to meet him."

"What about you, have you and Darcy given in and professed your undying love for each other yet?" Lizzy snorted.

"Seriously Charlotte? You're not funny!"

"Well whether it's love or hate the two of you defiantly have something!"

"Yea and it's not love! He doesn't even know who I am."

"Well let's tell him. Come on" Charlotte jumped up off the bed and began dragging Lizzy to the door.

"No, no, no! Charlotte! We can't just spring it on him!"

"You have to tell him Liz" she said seriously.

"I know but just not yet ok?" Lizzy mumbled.

"Why Liz" charlotte cried in frustration. "He's gonna find out sooner or later, and it'll be better if it comes from you. Look either tell Darcy and Caroline the truth or I will. Lies always end in tears, and if they don't know they will only embarrass themselves at the ball."

"Alright, aright, I will tell them before the ball. But I'm not happy about this Charlotte."

"Well you should be, this can only end badly!" Charlotte warned. Lizzy sighed.

Over the next few days Charlotte decided to _gently nudge_ Lizzy in the direction of telling Darcy and Caroline the truth. All she needed to do was to give her friend the opportunity.

"Now you have to understand." Charlotte said to Charlie that afternoon, when he asked about the Darcy and Caroline situation. "Lizzy was practically raised by servants; she doesn't wear designer clothes or diamond jewellery unless she has to go out. She usually slobs about in jeans and t-shirts all day and she does her shopping at ordinary high street shops. She has been brought up to act like an ordinary girl, unless she has to go out in public. Would you have guessed she was a princess if you hadn't been told?"

"But it seems so obvious." Charlie protested.

"Why? Give me one reason." She challenged.

"Her rooms at the palace were _big_" Charlie reminded her. "And we all heard the hints and comments she made. I know Caroline isn't the sharpest tool in the box but she isn't that stupid. And Darcy! He is one of the cleverest people I know."

"Everyone knows that the queen's favourite staff, who live in the palace are given fine rooms. That isn't particularly suspicious. And as for Caroline, I don't think your sister wants to believe that Lizzy is a princess. And Darcy probably thinks it's too unlikely." She explained.

"Nothing would surprise Darcy. I've worked for him since university, he is living through a sister who is ten years younger than him, Georgiana is only sixteen. That and running his company, he just doesn't get fooled like this."

"Can't you think of anything that might be distracting him in this situation?" Charlotte asked.

"Lizzy! Of course" Charlie grinned.

"Um... guys I'm right here." Lizzy complained. Charlie laughed.

"I didn't know you worked for Darcy, Charles." Charlotte questioned.

"Oh yea, I do PR for his record company."

"He owns a record company?" Lizzy asked in surprise.

"Pemberly Records. Darcy is very passionate about his job."

"Wow, who'd have thought." Lizzy murmured.

"You don't take me for the record company sort Lizzy?" Will's deep voice asked from the door.

"How long have you been there?" Lizzy asked spinning round to face him.

"Not long." He said casually as he walked in and took a seat next to Lizzy.

"So Jane, are you coming with Maddy and Ed and me on our impromptu holiday to the peak district in a few months?" Lizzy asked to change the subject.

"I can't Lizzy I'm going to London around that time, to visit my aunt Phillips, you know that." Jane replied.

"I forgot." Lizzy admitted.

"Who are Maddie and Ed?" Will asked obviously not liking being left out of the conversation. _That's weird he hates to talk_. Lizzy thought. _Unless we are arguing anyway_.

"They look after me." Lizzy explained. "They are like my honorary parents." She smiled just thinking about them. Will nodded seemingly satisfied with that answer. But Charlotte had other ideas. This seemed to her, like the perfect time for some _gentle nudging._

"They do look after you but they aren't your guardians, are they Lizzy?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh who's your guardian Lizzy?" Will asked interestedly.

"My Grandmother." Lizzy mumbled.

"Lizzy is quite close to her grandmother." Charlotte told him with a smirk. "She was named after her you know."

"She sounds nice." Will said sincerely. Lizzy groaned.

"Yup, she's lovely."

"Are you gonna tell Will her full name Elizabeth?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"Really Lottie?" Lizzy asked exasperatedly. Charlotte gave her a look and Lizzy relented.

"Lizzy!" Charlotte warned. "Say it.!" Lizzy sighed in defeat.

"Fine, my Grandmothers name is _Queen Elizabeth, of England_." Lizzy sighed again. "And my full name is _Princess Elizabeth Emma Bennet. _Happy now." She growled.

The silence after Lizzy's revelation was deafening. And so was the piercing scream that filled the air from the direction of the doorway a moment later. Everyone turned to see Caroline standing there pointing at Lizzy, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Caroline seemed to turn white, and then red and then a nasty shade of purple.

"You!" was all she said. And then she fainted. Charlie rushed to his sister and started yelling for someone to help, Jane got up to do just that. Charlotte went to find the Gardiners because. "They always know what to do" And Lizzy and Will just sat there. Will turned to Lizzy.

"So" he began hesitantly. "You're a princess?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and Lizzy was sitting in her room with Charlotte feeling slightly shell shocked.

After Will had asked her if she was a princess she had simply answered:

"Yes" to which he replied:

"Ok..." and then he had disappeared up to his room to process the information. When Caroline had woken up, she had waltzed back into the room and started complimenting Lizzy in a way that made her gag and then retreat upstairs to her own room. It was funny when it happened to Darcy. _Not so funny now huh?_ She thought.

Charlotte leaned over and patted her arm.

"Well Liz... I hate to say I told you so..."

"So don't." Liz replied.

"Ok, I am gonna give you some time alone Liz-beth. You need to process. See you in the morning to get ready for the ball, ok?"

"Ok, sorry Lottie."

"No problem Liz, sleep well."

"Night Charlotte." Lizzy lay awake for a long time and only got to sleep in the early hours of the morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music played and the couples danced but all Lizzy could do was drink her water (She was avoiding getting drunk, it was far too tempting.) and hide from Bill Collins who was trying to talk to her about his, _oh so wonderful _employer Catherine de burgh. Bill Collins was a regular guest at the balls Lizzy attended and he had been trying to make her _fall in love with him _for years. He was a short man in his early forties. And he always seemed to stare at Lizzy's chest when he talked to her. The only reason he even got into these events was that Catherine de burgh was always too busy to come. Just then Charlotte found her.

"Come on Liz, I want you to meet my mystery man." Liz perked up and followed Charlotte into the crowd. Charlotte stopped by a potted plant and turned around.

"Liz I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Bill Collins." Liz frowned.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Charlotte rolled her eyes, and Bill stepped out from behind the plant.

"Princess" he said in what he probably hoped was a smooth voice but it just came out slimy. Charlotte giggled. _She actually giggled._

"Collins" she said shortly. "Charlotte? I don't understand." Lizzy said, her eyes flicking between the two of them.

"Bill and I are in a relationship Liz. Isn't that great?" Charlotte beamed.

"Charlotte, _Bill Collins?_ Really?" Liz asked exasperated. Charlotte's face fell.

"Come on Liz, can't you just be happy for me?" She asked angrily. Liz's eyes widened at Charlotte's tone.

"I'm sorry Charlotte I was just surprised. Congratulations Bill, You must have been a better man than I ever realised to catch Charlotte. I hope you will both b very happy." She said, more hopeful than honest.

"Thanks Liz" Charlotte beamed. _Charlotte was happy, and that was all that mattered._ Liz reminded herself.

Just then Liz heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Darcy standing there.

"Elizabeth" He greeted. "Would you like to dance?"

"Will, have you met Bill Collins, Charlotte's boyfriend. Bill, this is Will Darcy." She said quickly. "Excuse me" she finished, and turned to quickly walk away, trying to ignore Collin's voice as it drifted towards her.

"William Darcy, nephew to Catherine de burgh. I am happy to tell you that when I last saw her she was in excellent health..."Liz tried to drown them out as she found a dark corner to lurk in whilst avoiding everyone.

"Are you hiding Princess?" Liz winced as she heard the voice of Will Darcy and spun round to face him her face making her look much calmer than she felt.

"No of course not. Dark corners just appeal to me, I would never hide from my duty Mr. Darcy." She replied sarcastically. He laughed.

"Surely Miss Bennet, you don't mean that, dark corners don't do justice to your fine eyes." It was Liz's turn to laugh.

"Fine Eye's, uh huh. Don't tease me today Mr. Darcy, balls are not appropriate places to enjoy yourself. Balls are full of miserable people and we wouldn't want to break tradition now, would we?"

"No, tradition is very important Elizabeth. But I think Jane and Charles have already ruined that one for you. They are sickeningly happy." He smiled. _He has dimples._ She thought idly.

"Dance, Princess?" Liz sighed.

"Of course Darcy." Will took her small hand in his big one and led her out onto the dance floor. The seconds ticked by like minutes and an awkward silence appeared between them.

"We should talk Mr. Darcy."

"What about Miss Bennet?"

"Maybe I will talk about the beauty of the ball room tonight, and you will remark on the time it took to prepare. Or we could talk about the number of couples and the way the food is disappearing suspiciously quickly, near where Lady Matlock is standing." He laughed again.

"Do you always talk while you dance, Princess?"

"No, not always, and I wish you wouldn't call me that. My name is Lizzy."

"And that, I suppose, is why you didn't tell me who you were to begin with." He asked a little coldly.

"I suppose" She answered apologetically. His face softened.

"Why did you tease me like that Liz?" he asked gently. She looked up at him in shock. She had never heard him sound so... human. So sweet, and just so caring. She sucked in a small nervous breath.

"I guess I was pissed off when I overheard you that day, you damaged my pride." She smiled slightly. "I was also happy to be treated like I was just anyone, not like I was _Princess Elizabeth_. I liked that. I'm sorry Will." He nodded.

"Me too, I shouldn't have said those things. Sorry Princess." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"The dance is over Will."

They looked around and realised they were still swaying to the sound of chatter and people were leaving the dance floor to prepare for the next dance. Will led Lizzy over to Jane and then she made an excuse and escaped to _powder her nose_.

The night ended and so did the trip. The next day everyone was heading home and Lizzy was heading on holiday. She said goodbye to Charlie Will and Caroline and she and Jane got ready to leave. When it was almost time to leave she realised she hadn't seen Charlotte, so she made her way through the guest wing searching for her friend. Her peaceful search was interrupted by an almighty shriek. She stopped dead in her tracks. And then Charlotte came crashing out of the bedroom up ahead, bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"What's the matter Lottie?" Liz asked with an amused smile at her friend.

"Lizzy! BILL ASKED ,ME TO MARRY HIM! And we are gonna get MARRIED and MOVE TO KENT and you just HAVE to come and VISIT US FOR THE WEDDING! Oh Lizzy I'm so happy!" Lizzy forced a smile for her friend.

"I am so happy for you Lottie. And of course I'll come and visit, when's the wedding?" Lizzy asked.

"NEXT WEEK" Charlotte screamed. And everything else was a blur.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rosings

**Rosings**

"You look lovely Lottie." Lizzy told her wedding dress clad friend, from her hotel room where she was staying until after the wedding, when she would stay at the Collins's house. "Really stunning." She complemented. And she was right. Charlotte had never looked more beautiful.

But still Lizzy couldn't help the selfish pang of loss that comes from a close friend marrying, and moving away. But she pushed it out of the way for Charlotte's sake. _This is her day_. She reminded herself. Lizzy wondered what Jane was doing at that moment and regretted for the hundredth time, her failure to persuade Jane to come along with her.

"I really don't want to go Lizzy, and I am still going to visit my aunt remember."

"Please Jane you can't miss Charlotte's big day. You can always just come to Kent for the day and then go back to your aunt."

"Please Lizzy I really don't feel up to it." Jane replied to end the conversation.

Lizzy knew exactly why Jane didn't feel up to it too. She thought back to the day after they left Netherfield.

Lizzy was in her sitting room when Jane burst in obviously upset.

"What's the matter?" Lizzy had cried as Jane through herself into her friends arms.

"H, h, he's... gone!" Jane hiccupped.

"Who's gone Jane?" Lizzy asked.

"Charlie's gone!" She sobbed.

Lizzy had held her hand while she explained that Charlie had texted, saying that he would be away on a business trip for a few days. And a few days later she received and email from Caroline. Jane pulled out the crumpled paper.

**Dearest Jane,**

**I am writing to thank you for the loveliest trip to Netherfield. I am sure The Princess and you had a wonderful time. I am now happy to say that William and I are travelling with Charles to London to see his darling sister Georgiana. Charles is extremely excited to see such a close friend, and between the two of us, there may be wedding bells soon. As you and I both care for Charles' happiness so, I think you will agree with me when I say that this is the best thing all round.**

**It has been a pleasure to know you.**

**Please send my regards to dear Princess Elizabeth.**

**Sincerely, **

**Caroline Bingly**

Jane had been heartbroken, but Lizzy was angry for her friend. She hoped Jane might see Charles in London while she was visiting her aunt. And she hoped if she did, he would have a damn good excuse for messing with her friend.

A knock at the door snapped Lizzy back to the present, and she turned away from doing Charlotte's hair to open it. Outside the door was Fredrick Lucus, Charlotte's father.

Fred Lucas was a short round man with a balding head and permanent laugher wrinkles to match his permanent smile. He was a kind man and he loved to be sociable.

But today, Fred had tears in his eyes. Lizzy took one look at him and sighed.

"I'll give you both five minutes." She said, and she left them to it.

Lizzy went out to the garden to check on the rest of the wedding. She peeked through the curtains to look out at the wedding crowd unnoticed. She could see Collins standing around near the altar and Charlottes mother Maria Lucas talking to the vicar.

In the front row sat an elderly lady with an enormous hat and a pretentious dark purple dress. She had shrew eyes and a pointy nose. _She looks like a real live witch_. Was Lizzy's first thought.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked. Lizzy spun around so quickly she nearly fell over. But the owner of the voice grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Watch it, careful." He laughed lightly.

"Sorry" Lizzy said smiling up at the man. He was quite tall with sandy brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. _He is quite handsome_. She thought. _Though not as handsome as Darcy. _Lizzy paused to wonder when she had started thinking of Darcy as handsome.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes thank you." Lizzy replied.

"So what are you actually doing here?" the man asked. "Aren't you supposed to wait out there?" he motioned to the main wedding party.

"I was actually supposed to be helping the bride get ready, but I had to give her five minutes alone with her father. They were quite emotional." He laughed.

"I can imagine. So you must be a bridesmaid?"

"I'm Lizzy, the maid of honour." She said holding out her hand.

"Richard, reluctant best man." He replied, shaking her hand firmly. " So, your name is Lizzy? I wonder if you're _the Lizzy_." He mused.

"There is a _specific Lizzy_ then?" she asked, amused.

"My cousin said something about a Lizzy." He told her. "And believe me if my cousin so much as_mentions_ a lady, I have to meet her. My cousin barely _ever_ mentions a lady." Lizzy laughed.

"Who is your cousin?" she asked.

"I am" said a familiar voice from behind them. The both spun round to see Darcy standing behind them watching with an amused smirk.

"Darcy?" Lizzy said in surprise. She could see a resemblance in the cousins now she thought about it, but they were just so different.

"Princess" Darcy greeted, performing a mock bow.

"Oh please" Lizzy sighed sarcastically. "Please don't bow, do anything else but please don't bow." Darcy chuckled.

"Did I miss something?" Richard asked looking between the two of them with an amused expression.

"Richard, I believe you have met Princess Elizabeth Bennet. Lizzy, may I introduce my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam." Richard gaped comically and Lizzy giggled.

"I must have told you about Lizzy when I first met her, I didn't know she was a princess then." Darcy mused. There was a short awkward silence until Lizzy suddenly remembered the time and glanced down at her watch.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Richard I'll see you at the altar. And Will, see you at the reception." Then she took off down the hallway at a sprint, sliding around the corner in her pretty blue flats.

Charlotte's wedding was everything she could have hoped for, and Lizzy was truly happy for her friend. As the wedding turned into the reception, Lizzy began to talk and dance with the other guests.

When she was too tiered she went to sit down so she could drink her water and rest her feet. As she sat watching the room she felt a presence beside her.

She looked up and saw a handsome man with short blonde hair and a pair of mysterious brown eyes. His nose was crooked, which Lizzy thought was odd but she invited him to sit down anyway.

The man's name was George Wickham and she recognised him from some of the Balls she had attended at the palace. He wasn't a regular but she knew she had danced with him a couple of times.

He was well known for having a sad past, revolving around some businessman who had wronged him. He was also, apparently a cousin of Bill Collins. He began telling Lizzy his story of woe as soon as he had the chance.

"We were childhood friends." He began. "Our fathers were best friends, but when my father died, Will's father took me in. He treated me like a son, and Will was like a brother to me. In his will the old man had left me his company and he left his son a great sum of money, so that he could live as he wished and I would carry on the company. He knew, of course that his son had no interest in the company, but I had put my heart and soul into it. But instead of honouring his father's wishes, he gave me the money and kept the business for himself. I took him to court but He had more money for lawyers. His case wasn't helped by the fact they found drugs in his house. But you know what they say: Free things come to those who can afford them. And so it was with my old friend's freedom. I had to do a three month sentence. I think the part that hurt the most was when he got a restraining order against me for his sister. She was like a sister to me too, but he poisoned her against me. Poor little Georgiana Darcy she was such an innocent until her proud brother made her more like him."

"Did you say Darcy?" Lizzy asked in amazement. It was truly a sad tale but Lizzy wasn't stupid. She knew there were always two sides to any story.

"Do you know him?" George asked.

"Not well" She admitted.

"Well be careful Princess, I would hate to see you hurt." He said kindly. Lizzy nodded and made an excuse to leave. She didn't want to believe Wickham so easily, so she decided to reserve her judgment until she had heard both sides of the story, she decided to go in search of Darcy.

"Lizzy? Can I have a word?" Richard asked coming up behind her and grabbing her arm.

"Of course, is everything ok?" she asked seeing his serious face.

"Did you talk to Wickham?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, he told me some crazy story about Darcy, I was just going to find him to ask..."

"Don't believe a word he says." Richard interrupted his voice low and angry.

"Why, what's the matter?" Lizzy asked confused and slightly worried by his strong reaction.

"Look just please believe me ok? George Wickham is _not_ a nice man!"

"So George is bad and Will is good, yes?" Lizzy asked slightly annoyed by his lack of explanation. Richard sighed.

"Look did you meet Charles Bingly at Netherfield?" he asked.

"Yes?" Lizzy replied.

"Well, Will has recently Helped him out of a properly bad situation. Will is very protective of his friends, especially his sister Georgiana, but Charlie recently met this girl. He was completely head over heels for her, but she was a gold digger and her family were crazy! You should have heard the things Will said about them. But anyway, he gently separated them and saved Charles from a really bad mach. So you see, Darcy is really a very good person. Please don't believe Wickham over him." But Lizzy barely noticed what he was saying, or the way he spat Wickham's name out like it gave his mouth a bad taste just to say it. Because all she could think of was Jane.

"Jane" she said softly, not even realising she had said it out loud until Richard's eyes widened and he answered her.

"Yes _Jane_ that was her name. Did you meet her?" Lizzy nodded mutely. And then the anger returned.

"He had no right to do that!" she yelled. "He didn't know what was going on inside Jane's heart." The Lizzy turned on her heel, and stormed out.


	6. Chapter 6 - Heated Debate

**Chapter 6 – Heated Debate **

Lizzy was on a war path. Maybe she didn't know whether Wickham's story was true or not, and maybe she had thought that he wasn't so bad mere hours ago. But now it was different. Now he had hurt Jane.

There were few people in the world that Lizzy loved and even fewer she thought well of, and having lost her family so young, she was a fiercely loyal and caring friend. The few people that she truly trusted included, the Gardiners, Charlotte, her grandmother, and even Jane's family, who despite their eccentric natures, Lizzy had become quite fond of.

But Jane was her best friend, her rock. She was the only one who would always be there for her; she knew she could count on Jane. And god forbid anyone would hurt her, well Will Darcy was about to find out just how loyal Lizzy was to her almost sister.

Lizzy downed a glass of wine as she walked past a waiter and although she knew she was a lightweight, the wine wouldn't affect her until later. She turned a corner suddenly and came out onto an empty terrace. She stopped in the doorway.

The cool breeze cleared Lizzy's head as she listened to the birds, and the wind in the trees and tried to calm down. _Don't think about Darcy! DON'T THINK ABOUT DARCY! _She screamed internally.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?"

That was just what she needed. She opened her eyes and looked over to the railing on the edge of the veranda. It was dark and difficult to see from the light of the doorway, she guessed that was why she hadn't noticed him there before.

"Darcy" Lizzy breathed. Her emotions were on high alert. He turned to face her, his greyish blue eyes seemed to pierce her mind and read all of her deepest thoughts. _How did he do this to her? It must have been the anger and the alcohol._ She decided.

They stared at each other unmoving for a full minute before he spoke.

"It will not do." Darcy stated suddenly. Lizzy took a step back from the sudden fierceness in his eyes.

"You must know how ardently I love you." He declared. Lizzy gasped.

"And it is ridicules because at first I thought your position in life was so far below my own. I thought it would be difficult. But then I find out you are a princess and that is worse. I know it won't be easy but it can work, it will work. We will be together. You may be a princess but I can live with that. And your friends, well you are friends with all the servants, and the way you dress is ridicules considering you could dress so well if you wanted to. But all that doesn't matter. I have tried to keep these feelings at bay but they are too strong. I love you Elizabeth, princess or not." When he had finished Darcy stared confidently into her eyes. He was so sure that now he had confessed his feelings everything would be all right.

Lizzy was furious! _How dare he tell me he loves me, he doesn't even know me!_

"You are so sure I will accept you? Only you could confess your love and insult me at the same time. But I am sure it does not matter. If these feelings are so disgusting to you, that you would try to _keep them at bay _then they won't be too hard to... GET OVER IT!" Darcy was shocked at first but now he glared.

"And might I ask why I was rejected with so little consideration?" He asked his eyes bright with emotions. Anger, Disappointment and... something else?"

"Well it easily might have something to do with the rude behaviour you have shown since I met you, or the story that Wickham told me, which I wasn't willing to believe at first; but now I think it may be possible. But most importantly my rejection was probably inspired by the pain you have caused the one person in this world I trust completely. A girl who to me, is as good as a sister. You had no right to interfere with their relationship, they are both adults and you broke her heart."

"Her heart? I watched her closely and she didn't seem to show any feelings, let alone those that would result in a broken heart."

"Neither do you, but I have never accused you of having no real feelings. Not to your face anyway. Jane is beautiful, and she is my best friend. Many people have dated her for one of those two reasons, so for a while now she has played her emotions close to her chest. Jane is shy, Darcy! Did you not consider that? Why is it that you always choose to think badly of people?"

"And why is it that you seem to wilfully misunderstand them." Another glaring mach ensued, but Lizzy was exhausted and she really didn't have the patients for this.

"I have had enough, I have known since I met you that your pride, arrogance and obvious distain for the feelings of others made you the last man on earth that I could ever love."

"And that is your answer? My declaration meant nothing to you? Do you think I was glad to find that being with you, would subject me to the company of people who were so beneath me? And having friends above me is sure to obligate me to many social occasions I could have previously avoided."

"So you think you were doing me a favour by lowering yourself to my standards. I am sorry Mr. Darcy but I don't know how you expect me to accept you in those circumstances."

"And this is your final answer?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I have wasted enough of your time, good night Princess." Darcy stormed off the veranda leaving a tiered and confused Lizzy behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Catherine de burgh was having a dinner party to celebrate the newly married couple. Lizzy did not want to go. But she reminded herself for the hundredth time that she was doing this for Charlotte.

Lizzy hadn't slept well last night, or the night before, her conversation with Darcy was weighing heavy on her mind. It had been two days since the wedding, two days since the _veranda incident_ as she was calling it. But she hadn't seen Darcy since.

So she put on her new blue dress, brushed her long brown curls, and slipped on a pair of simple flat shoes. Lizzy smiled as she remembered what Charlotte had thought of her shoe collection when they had first met.

_"__A princess who doesn't like high heels? How did you manage to pass as a leader of fashion with style like that?"_

Lizzy laughed at the memory, Charlotte really was a good friend and Lizzy would miss her.

They made their way to the big house for dinner. Rosings Park was a mansion really; it had manicured gardens and expensive furnishings. But to Lizzy it was a bit too much.

The gardens didn't have a blade of grass out of place, and the decor in the house was too bright and showy for Lizzy's taste. Lizzy just wanted to run around and scream, everyone was just so quiet and proper it almost hurt.

Lizzy saw Darcy the moment she entered the room, he was sitting in the corner with Richard and they were talking quietly. They didn't notice her at first but then it was as if he sensed her presence and he looked up. They immediately locked eyes and Lizzy looked away embarrassed.

Catharine de burgh, turned out to be the purple witch from the wedding and Lizzy soon found out that her personality matched her title as _The Witch._ She started on Lizzy as soon as she saw her.

"And who is this?"

"This is my dearest Charlotte's best friend and maid of honour, Pri..." Collins simpered.

"Charlotte's friend." Catharine interrupted. "And tell me Charlotte's friend, what do you do?"

"I am a princess, so I attend parties and that sort of thing." Lizzy decided she didn't need a repeat of what happened with Darcy and Caroline, so she answered honestly. Her efforts were wasted though because Catharine was not going to believe her.

"I don't appreciate that sort of behaviour _girl_." She spat. "Don't mock the royal family; I was almost made a Lady once you know. Myself and my daughter Ann are both great friends of the royals and Ann is a particular friend of the Princess Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzy raised her eyebrows. Ann de burgh was a small sickly girl who sometimes came to the palace as her late father had been a friend of the butler Denny, and Lizzy was never one to turn down a request from Denny.

"Yes I believe she comes to stay with me at the request of my dear friend Denny?" Lady Catharine gasped.

"And how do you know this? From Charlotte I suppose."

"I know it because I am a princess, how hard is it to believe that."

"Ha! Do not take me for a fool you little _brat! _Do you know who I am?"

"I do, but you obviously haven't had the same pleasure. Pleased to meet you Ms de burg. I am Elizabeth Bennet." Lady Catharine gasped.

"Ann, is this true?" Lizzy hadn't noticed Ann before, she was just so small. But now she saw that she was sitting in a small chair beside her mother, she almost looked like part of the furniture. _Poor girl_, Lizzy thought.

Anne nodded meekly and Catharine de burgh blanched.

"Oh" Catharine was much nicer after that but she started up again at dinner, Lizzy was sitting beside Ann, Darcy was on her other side. Richard sat across from Darcy next to Mr. Collins, and Charlotte sat across from Lizzy.

"So, Miss Bennet. Do you play?" Catharine asked seeing Liz's preoccupation with staring at the beautiful grand piano in the corner of the room.

"Yes I love to, but I am not very good." She answered.

"Oh you must play for us; Georgiana Darcy William's sister is a beautiful piano player. The key is practise of course."

"Thank you but I don't like to perform in front of people."

"That's true." Charlotte interjected, "I have known you for years and I have never once heard you play."

"Well now would be a good time to start performing then, I absolutely insist." Lizzy sighed.

_And if I were to insist that you did a strip tease on the table would you do it? No, so why should I give in to all your insisting? _Lizzy thought. It wasn't until she noticed the sudden quiet in the room that she realised she had said it out loud.

"Excuse Me" Catharine boomed, her voice shaking with anger. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I said that out loud. I apologise for my outburst, but I would rather not exhibit myself on the piano tonight." Lizzy said calmly.

"Very well" Catharine snapped. Lizzy sighed in relief.

Lizzy noticed Richard shaking with silent laughter and Darcy suddenly had a coughing fit.

"Oh, Richard, Will, I'm sorry did you say something?" Lizzy asked innocently, drawing everyone's attention to the cousins.

They stopped laughing at once.

"Well?" Catharine asked, obviously still annoyed.

"We were just discussing how to persuade the Princess to _exhibit_ for us this evening." Richard supplied, just as innocently. Lizzy sighed.

"Fine" she said.

"What?" Charlotte cried, in surprise.

"I said Fine."

"Oh my god Lizzy, really? I am actually going to hear you play?" Charlotte enthused.

Lizzy answered by standing from her seat and making her way over to the piano. She took a seat and ran her hands over the familiar keys.

"What should I play?" Lizzy murmured. Lizzy had always wanted to play piano because her mother had. So for her, it was one of the last connections to her parent's that she had.

This in mind Lizzy picked up her fingers and began to play. She played the piece that her mother had been writing before she died. It was a piece that Lizzy had worked on finishing for a long time and last year had finally completed it.

It was a beautiful piece that sounded like raindrops in summer, which was what it was called.

When Lizzy had finished, she looked up to see the whole room watching her with rapt attention.

"Wow Lizzy" Charlotte breathed. "Why would you hide that talent?" Lizzy smiled and began to play a light hearted easy song to distract her audience from staring. It worked well, but a moment later Lizzy found Darcy standing beside her. He didn't say a thing at first so she decided to start the conversation.

"Are you trying to scare me Mr. Darcy?" she asked in amusement. "Because I have to warn you that I do not scare easily. In fact my courage only grows with each attempt to intimidate me."

"I would never wish to scare you Miss Bennet, am here only to listen to you play and to give you this." He slipped a letter across the table; Lizzy stumbled over a note and inhaled sharply.

"Don't worry" Darcy reassured her. "This is not a repeat of my declaration to you the other night. But please... read it." He begged. Lizzy took the letter and slipped it into her pocket giving Darcy a small smile.

"Thank you Will." She said quietly. Darcy nodded and smiled back. She tried not to think about how beautiful he looked when he smiled. But most of all she tried not to think about his deep grey eyes. Because she suddenly realised what that mystery emotion was in his eyes. Hurt, Lizzy felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Was she too hard on Mr. Darcy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Lizzy sat at the little desk in her room with the letter in her hand. William darcy had some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 7 - Truth

**Chapter 7 – Truth**

Lizzy stared at the letter for a good five minutes before she opened it. It had no writing on the envelope, but his as when she opened the letter she decided that she liked his handwriting. It began much too formally for Lizzy's taste.

**Princess,**

**I won't repeat the sentiments I expressed the other night, so don't worry about that. I cannot take back anything I said, and in some cases I would not want to, but you must let me defend myself from the claims laid at my door.**

**Firstly in the matter of Jane and Charlie, I must say that I regret my decisions. But at the time I did what was best with the information I had. I was protecting my friend just as you would (And have) protected yours. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused both parties.**

**Second (and most important) is the history I share with George Wickham. I know you told me that you didn't take his words for the complete and unquestionable truth; in fact, you implied that you hardly trusted the man. But I feel the need to defend myself in this matter. And I believe this story has gone untold for too long.**

**As he may have told you the two of us were childhood friends. Although I think that would be understating the situation. We were like brothers. Our fathers were best friends, and when his father died, my father was the natural guardian, and Wickham practically lived at our house anyway. When he moved in it was great, we lived in peace for many years until boarding school. George and I were in separate years, but still I heard the rumours; drunken fights, gambling, sleeping around, even drugs. Anything you can think of George Wickham has done it. When I realised he was dealing Drugs I tried to talk to my father but due to my mother's death a few years ago he was not willing to lose his adopted son.**

**So I changed tactics, I hid the problems from my father. I paid his debts, covered his mistakes and generally cleaned up after him. When About a year ago my father died. He left George a large sum of money and a substantial piece of the company. George was furious; he had convinced himself that he would inherit the entire company. I got it instead, and he never forgave me. **

**He took me to court and said that he should have inherited the company because he put so much into it. I had been working hard under my father for years, at the time. He had never once set foot inside Pemberly records headquarters. He asked me to hand over the company to him and I refused.**

**During the trial they found drugs in my house, I didn't know how they had got there, and they had been informed by an anonymous tipoff. **

**But then I discovered that when he had found that I wouldn't just give the company away, he has started seeing my sister. He had convinced her they were in love and had been visiting her for weeks, each time with a new instalment of drugs to hide in our house. **

**When the police found out about the drugs I thought I was done for. Although I pleaded innocent all the evidence pointed towards me. **

**But he decided to do one last piece of damage. I came home early from a meeting one day to find him alone in the house with my sister. The housekeeper at the time, Mrs Young, had been helping him sneak in when they knew I wasn't around. I was supposed to stay away for the night, but I wanted to come home and see my sister.**

**When I got in I found them together. He had got her drunk and was trying to seduce her; (if you could call it that) I got him away from her and phoned the police. They found that his DNA matched a sample found on the drugs. Georgiana was traumatised and didn't want to tell the police. He only got three months.**

**I realise now I should have pressed the issue and persuaded her to tell the police. I should have told her the truth about George at least, or warned her about him. My sister has become a shell of herself and is only now beginning to recover. **

**After George got out he came to visit me. George didn't want anything to do with the company any more so he asked for more money instead. A lot of money! I gave him every penny that he asked for. I was partly hopeful that he would change his live, become the brother I used to know. But if all else failed, I hoped he would at least never come back. But I was wrong.**

**He came back a few months ago and asked for more money, which I refused. He tried to get back in touch with Georgia, who told me straight away and we got a restraining order against him.**

**I haven't seen him since.**

**If you have any doubts about my honesty in this matter, my cousin Richard knows all the details. He and I are Georgiana's joint Guardians. I would also ask if you could keep the contents of this letter to yourself. If not for me, then for my sister. **

**I am sorry for any offence my declaration may have caused you, and I apologise for those words that seemed to have so discussed you that night. It was kindly meant.**

**I hope you can forgive my actions in this matter, and I will leave you with a solemn promise to ease your suffering. If I can help it, you will never have to be plagued with my presence again.**

**I truly wish you all the best.**

**Regards,**

**Fitzwilliam Darcy.**

Lizzy sat stunned into silence. What did this all mean? Could this be true? _Of course it was true, _she chided herself. The way he had said it. And his sister was involved. She didn't trust Wickham anyway and she knew Darcy much better. If there was one thing she was certain of now, it was Will Darcy's innocence. _Fitzwilliam Darcy? What an odd name._ She thought to herself.

She considered calling Jane but as she had done after the wedding, she decided to avoid that topic so she didn't upset Jane. And anyway it wasn't all Darcy's fault. Charlie Bingly was a fully grown man responsible for his own actions. Charlie had been fickle and if he ever came back for Jane, Lizzy would make sure he had to beg.

Thinking about Wickham and Darcy and Charlie was making her angry, so she sat at the small piano in her room and placing the letter carefully down on the music stand, she began to play softly to herself as she thought.

The music calmed her and soon Lizzy was forced to think about her own actions, she wasn't completely innocent. Not by a long shot. Sure Darcy was being an arse, but she shouldn't have lost her temper. She hadn't been very much like a princess lately. Lizzy had to admit, she was a little ashamed for her pride and prejudice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzy didn't see Will Darcy before she left Hunsford house and both Mr. And Mrs Collins behind at Rosings. Lizzy pretended that she wasn't disappointed, but she was.

Jane noticed her melancholy when she got home to the palace, but chalked it up to Charlotte leaving. But as the weeks went by Jane knew it must be more than that, so at last she cornered Lizzy and squeezed the story out of her. Lizzy told Jane everything (Conveniently leaving out anything related to Charlie), that had happened with Will.

"Do you think I did it wrong Jane, do you think I was too hard on him?" Lizzy asked voicing her fears for the first time.

"No Lizzy, I think he needed to hear that. I don't think you should have been so quick to believe Wickham though. That man is definitely trouble; we had better keep away from him unless he decides to change." Jane said in her usual optimistic manner.

"I don't think he will Jane. I admire your goodness but I think, just this once, there is only enough good here to make one good man. And I am inclined to believe it is Darcy." Jane smiled sadly, but had nothing more to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lizzy" cried Maddy Gardiner as she ran across the entrance hall to greet her.

"Maddy, Ed you're here." Lizzy yelled throwing herself at the bemused couple.

"Are you packed and ready to go Lizzy?" Maddy asked.

"Of course I can't wait. I always wanted to go to the peak district." Lizzy noticed Maddy and Ed share a look. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um... Lizzy, do you mind terribly if we cut this trip a little short?" Ed asked. Lizzy's face fell.

"I'm sorry Lizzy love, but we have to be back early to attend certain appointments. We can go to Lambton instead, Maddy grew up there she would love to show us around." Lizzy's face immediately brightened, she had heard a lot about Maddy's childhood and couldn't wait to see the beautiful Village and the Mysterious mansion on the hill that Maddy had told her so much about.

"I would love that!" Lizzy cried excitedly. "But, what appointment do you need to keep that is so important we need to rush back for?" Lizzy asked with mock sourness.

"A doctor's appointment." Ed replied.

"Is someone ill?" Lizzy worried.

"I am pregnant." Maddy declared proudly. Lizzy gasped eyes wide.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD MADDY! THAT IS SO AMAZING... congratulations Maddy and Ed." Lizzy enthused. The couple laughed.

"I'm glad you are pleased Lizzy." Maddie said with a smile.

"I suppose you will be leaving the palace now." Lizzy asked glumly.

"It's for the best sweetheart." Ed said gently.

"I know, and I am happy for you. I don't really need to be living with my parents anyway, I'm much too old." She said quietly.

"Oh Lizzy" Maddy cried her eyes brimming with tears. She wrapped Lizzy in a warm motherly hug.

"You will visit though? And can I babysit?" Lizzy asked regaining her usual good mood.

"Yes and yes." Maddy laughed. Lizzy was truly happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lambton was a chocolate box village, it had a few shops and some old stone houses, complete with amazing history. Lizzy loved it; she roamed the fields with Kit, her current body guard. He was a nice guy and he had been around for years. Lizzy and Kit got on like a house on fire. Lizzy had fought tooth and nail, but eventually she had been allowed to get away with only one body guard.

A few days into the trip and Maddy decided that Lizzy needed the full experience to really love Lambton, so they decided to visit the mysterious house on the hill. The housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds was Maddy's god mother, so she decided to tell her about the pregnancy in person. Maddy, Ed, Lizzy and Kit piled into the tiny blue Car and rattled off down the road towards the mansion.

"So what did you say this house was called?" Lizzy asked Maddy who was sitting comfortably in the front passenger seat.

"I didn't" Maddie laughed. "It's called Pemberly." Lizzy froze.

Pemberly records, Darcy. Darcy lived at a house called Pemberly. She was going to Darcy's house. _What if he's home?_ Lizzy panicked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked quickly.

"The best, you'll love Mrs. Reynolds. She is the best cook ever." Maddy enthused.

"But..."

"You scared of the big bad house Lizzy?" Kit teased. Lizzy tensed.

"No" she snapped. But she was quiet for the rest of the drive.

They reached the top of the hill and the car pulled to a stop. From this point, you could look down through the trees and have a perfect view of the house. Lizzy gasped. She had to admit it was a beautiful house.

There were gardens like you have never seen and the house looked like part of them. It was big and stone, with large pillars along the front, and stone steps leading up to the front entrance. It wasn't pretentious like Rosings and it didn't feel like a hotel, like Netherfield had. It was perfect. And Lizzy was in love with it.

They parked the car on the gravel driveway and ran up the steps to the house. Mrs. Reynolds met them at the door. Lucy Reynolds took them down to the kitchen to give them some of the best biscuits Lizzy had ever tasted. The excited couple sat down at the table to talk to Lucy but she told Lizzy and Kit that they could explore the house and grounds. Lizzy knew they wanted her out of the way so they could talk about her. Maddy and Ed always updated Lucy on their life and they treated Lizzy like a daughter. Along with all the embarrassing parent talk that comes with it.

"The Darcy's aren't home are they?" Lizzy asked as she was leaving.

"No, no love. The kids get home tomorrow." Lucy said fondly. Lizzy couldn't help but notice that she talked about Will and Georgiana like Maddy and Ed talked about her. As if they were their parents, and to Lizzy they were. She sighed in relief and made her way outside.

Lizzy dragged Kit off to the gardens and began to walk towards a large glittering lake. Lizzy sighed. It was so beautiful at Pemberly. No wonder Darcy lived here.

She trailed through some trees Kit wondering along behind her.

_I can see the sunshine where the trees end and the garden begins. _Lizzy observed. And then she was running towards it.

"Come on Kit." She called back over her shoulder. "I can see the sunlight." Lizzy laughed as she raced him through the trees.

"I'm winning, I'm... humph!" Lizzy hit a solid wall. The solid wall grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Lizzy?" it said in confusion.

"Darcy?" Lizzy gasped up at him.

They stared in silence for a moment then:

"Oh my god Will I'm so sorry, My parents wanted to come to see Mrs Reynolds and by the time I knew what house it was it was too late, but she said you weren't coming until tomorrow, I would never have intruded if..."

"Lizzy" Darcy interrupted her rambling. "It's ok, of course your welcome here. As are the Gardiners." Lizzy smiled as he recognised who she meant by _parents_ and offered him her hand.

"Come and meet Kit." She said dragging him towards her bodyguard who was trying to give them some privacy while staring into space.

"Kit this is Will Darcy. Will this is Kit, my body guard. You haven't met him yet because everywhere I have been with you has had serious security." She explained. Will nodded.

"Ok, Lizzy and Kit. Would you two like a tour of the house?"

"Um... thanks" Lizzy answered unsurely. Will smiled at her, and she noticed how much more relaxed he was here. Lizzy smiled back and the three made their way back towards the house. Lizzy and Will didn't let go of each other's hands.


	8. Chapter 8 - Consequence

**Chapter 8 – Consequence **

Will led Lizzy and Kit into the big house to start their tour. Only to come face to face with Maddy Gardiner.

"Lizzy!" Maddy greeted her.

"Hey Maddy, you remember Will Darcy from Netherfield?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh I saw you in passing Will, it's nice to finally meet you. Lucy talks about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you too, Are you staying here for long?" he asked.

"We have a week and a half left, we are staying at the Inn in Lambton."Maddy replied. Suddenly a door opened and Ed and Lucy came into the room."

"Will!" Lucy said in surprise. Will and Lucy embraced. "I didn't know you were coming home today."

"I came a day early, Georgiana, will be here tomorrow." he said.

"Oh good, I can't wait to see Georgia. I do miss you two when you go away."

"I miss you too. I just miss your cooking more." Will deadpanned. Lucy laughed.

"Come on and meet my god daughter and her husband." The old lady pushed Will towards them.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs Gardener." Will smiled and shook their hands.

"Well, Will" Ed smiled. "Nice as it was to meet you, we really need to be getting back."

"Of course" Will said. "Let me see you out."

Darcy walked Lizzy and the Gardiners to the car and Kit trailed along behind chatting with Lucy. As Lizzy got into the car Darcy gave the hand which he still held in his own a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here." He told her.

"Me too" Lizzy answered.

Lizzy watched Will and Lucy out of the window until they were out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lizzy was having breakfast on the lawn with the Gardeners and Kit. They were sitting at a cafe in Lambton (actually _the_ cafe in Lambton) and eating croissants and hot chocolate.

"Hello again" Lizzy jumped at the deep voice behind her.

"Darcy!" Lizzy twisted in her seat to look up at him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course not, why don't you join us?" Maddy invited him.

Will sat down beside Lizzy and smiled around at everyone. _Why is he smiling so much now?_ Lizzy wondered, _He never did that before. It is a good thing though. _

"I was hoping to see you here." Will told them. "My sister will be arriving today and she really wants to meet you. I was wondering if you would all like to come and have lunch with the three of us?" he asked.

"That would be lovely." Maddy beamed. After Will had issued his invitation he stayed to talk for a while. But all too soon, he had to go back to Pemberly as his sister would be arriving.

"He is a good guy." Ed murmured as Will walked away.

"What makes you say that?" Lizzy asked with interest. Ed chuckled.

"I spoke to some of the staff at Pemberly yesterday. They didn't have a bad word to say against him. They all think he is the best boss ever." He said.

"Oh" Lizzy remembered her grandmother telling her once that you can judge a person by how their servants feel about them. Well if her grandmother was right, then Will Darcy was a seriously good guy. And Ed's instincts were never wrong anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At half past eleven the Gardiners, Lizzy and Kit all arrived at Pemberly for lunch. The door was open before they had even stopped the car and Will was practically skipping down the steps two at a time. _Seeing his sister must make him happy_. Lizzy thought as she saw his good mood. For a moment she wished she could have been the one to put a smile on his face. _No Lizzy, you mucked that up and he probably thinks you are some kind of ice hearted snob. You shouldn't have lost your temper. All this could have been yours._

As they were climbing out of the car a tall girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes came out of the front door. She was pretty and very slim with big scared eyes. She looked nervous, Lizzy realised.

"Georgiana." Will called out to the girl. She reached him quickly and he put his arm around her.

"This is my sister Georgiana Darcy. Georgia, this is Maddy and Ed Gardiner, Maddy is Mrs Reynolds god daughter. And this is Elizabeth Bennet, and her body guard Kit." He introduced them all. The shy girl looked uncertainly around. Her eyes landed first on Lizzy and then flicked to Kit. Lizzy noticed a light blush when Georgiana looked at Kit and was even more pleased to see that Kit had gone a little pink in the cheeks as well. Lizzy smiled, it was time to draw Georgiana out of her shell, for Kit's sake of course.

"Hi Georgiana." Lizzy began cheerfully. "I have heard so much about you, is it true you play the piano amazingly well?" Lizzy asked taking a small step forward. The younger girl blushed.

"I do play the piano, but not really well. My brother says that you play beautifully." Lizzy shook her head.

"I'm warning you now, your brother was exaggerating." She smiled.

"Oh no!" Georgiana cried. "Will never exaggerates, he always tells the truth." Lizzy was taken aback by the love and loyalty Georgiana had shown for her brother. It was like she was treating him like a parent. _He is her guardian._ Lizzy supposed,_I guess being so much older he is like a father to her._

The small party made their way to the kitchen where there was a beautiful lunch laid out with sandwiches and biscuits and cake of every kind. They sat around the table with Mrs. Reynolds and Lizzy made sure that Georgiana sat next to Kit. The conversation over lunch was light and friendly and when they were finished they went to sit in the music room which had a beautiful piano and some guitars on the walls.

Lizzy persuaded Georgiana to play the piano and Kit went to stand with her. The Gardiners talked to Mrs. Reynolds so that just left Lizzy and Will.

"How are you?" Darcy asked as a conversation starter.

"I'm ok," Lizzy replied. "I like your sister, she is a sweetie. I think she and Jane would get along." Will smiled.

"I hoped the two of you would like each other."

"I don't see how anyone could not like her. She doesn't seem to have an unkind bone in her body." Darcy smiled.

"You should see her when she's just woken up in the morning. She is like a grumpy kitten."

"I can imagine." Lizzy laughed. "Look Will I don't want to ruin this but I just wanted to say. About what happened at Rosings."

"Lizzy..." Will interrupted shaking his head.

"No Will I need to say this." Lizzy assured him. Will kept quiet.

"I know some of the things you said were wrong. But I understand why you did what you did with Charlie. You were protecting your friend and I get that. I also still believe that a lot of the assumptions you made were unfair. But I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I should have kept calm and argued my points instead of just attacking you with random untrue accusations." Lizzy paused. "I am sorry for that Will." Will smiled a little.

"I'm glad you read my letter and believed what I said about Wickham" He said momentarily forgetting his sister sitting so close. Georgiana's fingers slipped on the keyboard alerting Lizzy to the fact she had heard Wickham being mentioned. Will froze his face the picture of panic. Lizzy got up to stand by Georgiana.

"I'm sorry Georgiana I was getting distracted. You were playing beautifully. You put me to shame." Lizzy smiled. Georgiana relaxed and smiled.

"I am sure you must be much better than me. You are just being modest." Lizzy laughed.

"I guess you will never know." Georgiana looked appalled.

"Oh no Elizabeth, you must play for us while you are here." Lizzy frowned.

"First of all you should call me Lizzy. And secondly I don't play in public. I have only played for an audience once and that was for your incredibly scary aunt. I am sorry if that offends you but your aunt terrifies me." Georgiana laughed.

"Me too, and no I am not offended Lizzy, but please play for us. I would love to hear the music which enchanted my brother so much." Lizzy laughed.

"I will think about it, but no promises ok?"

"Ok" Lizzy went to take back her seat next to Will who was looking at her in wonder.

"Thank you." He said as she sat down again.

"I told you, I like your sister."

"Lizzy, I just wanted to say sorry. I really did act like a dick. I'm sorry for saying those things, they were wrong and you were right. I was acting like an arrogant, proud arse. When I was young I was given good principles but left to follow them in pride and conceit. I am sorry for what I said; I took a good hard look at myself. And really I was so wrong. I don't believe half of what I said that night. Even in the letter I didn't apologise for the insulting things I said. I will never forget the way you told me: _I have never accused you of having no real feelings. Not to your face anyway_" Darcy said doing a silly impression of her voice. Lizzy laughed and shook her head.

"Did I really say that?" Lizzy asked in embarrassment.

"You said_: I have known since I met you that your pride, arrogance and obvious distain for the feelings of others made you the last man on earth that I could ever love._ You don't know how much those words have haunted me. They really made me think though.

"Don't repeat what I said back then. I am truly sorry." They smiled at each other.

"Ok Lizzy, it is your turn to play the piano now." Georgia called from the corner. "And I won't take no for an answer." She said determinedly.

"Kitten my arse." Lizzy muttered darkly as she made her way towards a triumphant Georgia. Darcy snorted and hid his laughing in a loud coughing fit.

Lizzy sat down at the piano. She knew exactly what to play.

The piano was Lizzy's way to take out her emotions and help her think straight. So it came as no surprise to her when she felt the need to write a piece of music for the infuriating man sitting across the room from her.

Lizzy played with all the feeling and pent up emotion of the last few weeks. And it was beautiful. The whole room was mesmerised.

When Lizzy was finished the whole room was quiet. Georgia broke the silence.

"Wow Lizzy what was that?" she asked in awe. Lizzy shrugged.

"Just something I wrote recently." She said nonchalantly.

"You wrote that?" she asked. Lizzy nodded.

"What was that called Lizzy?" Darcy asked the one question she was hoping to avoid. Lizzy winced.

"Um... The Veranda incident." She answered quietly. Darcy grinned. Lizzy was so relieved that he wasn't angry that she let out a short high pitched giggle. The shocked faces of the room set her and Will off into a full blown laughing fit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week Lizzy and the Gardiner's spent most of their days at Pemberly. Kit and Georgia seemed to be getting along well, and Will and Lizzy talked and laughed at every chance they got. And when they weren't together they texted and called constantly. Lizzy was surprisingly happy about it.

One day as the group sat together in the sitting room, Lizzy felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Jane.

"Do you mind if I take this?" she asked Will quietly.

"Not at all, come with me, you can take the call in my office. That should give you some privacy." Will offered.

"Thanks" Lizzy smiled and followed him out of the room.

"When they got to his office Lizzy realised she had five missed calls._I must have been more distracted than I realised._ She thought. She called Jane and waited for her to pick up. Darcy motioned that he would leave the room and Lizzy nodded. Jane picked up on the second ring.

"Lizzy what happened? I have been calling for half an hour."

"Sorry Jane I was distracted" she said guiltily. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Lizzy..." Jane began sobbing down the phone.

"Jane what's the matter? What happened?" Lizzy asked frantically. Darcy stopped in mid stride when he heard Lizzy's panicked voiced and turned to face her.

"What is it?" he mouthed. Lizzy shrugged worriedly.

"Jane you're scaring me, what is it?" Lizzy asked frantically.

"Oh Lizzy, this is all my fault. He thought she was me."

"What are you talking about Jane? Spit it out before I have a panic attack here."

"Lydia... Ran away... thought it was me... friends with you... trying to get to Darcy... ransom too much... George Wickham." Was all Lizzy heard, but she knew all too well what must have happened.

"What are they doing to recover her Jane?" she asked quickly.

"My father has gone to London and we have hired a private investigator. What can we do Lizzy? I don't want to ask you to do this but can you ask Ed to help. He has connections doesn't he? Please Lizzy she is my baby sister."

"Don't worry Jane if there is anything I can do to help you, I will do it. We will be with you as soon as we can, don't worry I am coming."

"Thanks Lizzy" Jane sniffled. Lizzy hung up the phone and suddenly noticed the salty tears running down her face.

"What's the matter?" Will asked softly taking both her hands.

"Wickham" she said simply. Will's grip on her hands tightened.

"What did he do?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know how he figured it out but he knew we were friends. He probably saw us on the veranda and got the wrong idea. He kidnapped Jane's sister Lydia, she is a crazy girl but she doesn't deserve this. They can't afford the random. I think he really wanted to get at you. Jane thinks he meant to take her instead, as she is my best friend. I have to go to her." Lizzy was shaking and Darcy pulled her into a brief but warm hug before releasing her.

"I have to go, get back to your friend, don't worry it will all be alright. I have work to do, you should leave now." He said seriously.

"Can you make some excuse to your sister? I don't doubt she will find out soon, but I don't want to ruin her day." Lizzy said with a wry smile. Will nodded.

Lizzy and the Gardiners left and as they pulled away Lizzy looked back at Pemberly for the last time. She knew that Will didn't want anything to do with Wickham, or her now that she was so involved. Not that Lizzy could blame him. And although she was crying for Jane and Lydia, she let a few selfish tears fall for herself too, and for the man she lost. _Is it possible to fall in love in just one week? _Lizzy wondered. She wasn't even sure if this was love. She just knew her heart was breaking.


	9. Chapter 9 - Returned

**Chapter 9 - Returned**

Jane was distraught and all Lizzy could do was dry her tears and listen to her worries. Ed Gardiner had gone to help her father. She had hired two more detectives for Jane and now all she could do was wait. The days and weeks she spent comforting Jane and trying not to think of Darcy were some of the most painful weeks of her life. Even the piano didn't help her as much as it usually did.

Jane and Lizzy tried to go on with their lives as usual but of course both of them were worried about Lydia, they didn't hear from Wickham but they didn't expect to. Mary suffered in silence and Fran Long wailed and complained at every turn.

"Oh my poor nerves"

Lizzy moved into the Long household, in Mansfield Park with Kit so that she could help out with everything. Will hadn't called or texted her since the day she left Pemberly. She didn't expect him to.

On the third week of waiting, they received a letter. Jane's father was coming home... without Lydia. When he arrived home, Thomas Long hugged Jane and Lizzy and then went to his study to hide. He looked tiered and sad. He looked almost as if he had given up. There was no news of Lydia.

Two days later however Lizzy came down from the guest room of the Long's house to see Ed standing in the hallway with a very tiered and dirty Lydia. She was hungry and slightly traumatised but she was relatively ok considering the circumstances. They had found her mostly unharmed and a few months of counselling would probably have Lydia bouncing back to her usual annoying self. Jane cried with relief. Fran screeched about her poor girl. And Thomas Long grounded his daughter until she had studied at least a month's worth of self defence.

Wickham had been arrested and his trial was in a few weeks.

Lizzy took Jane and Lydia to stay in her London apartment with Kit and two other security guards to await the trial. They had a peaceful few weeks hiding away in the apartment painting each other's nails and watching daytime TV.

Wickham was given a very long sentence, especially when they found drugs in his home.

Lydia went home and Jane and Lizzy went back to the palace.

Lydia started counselling and self defence classes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzy settled back into her room, all was well in the world again.

Accept it wasn't, because she couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

She got up and went to sit at the piano, she was writing a new tune and she worked on that for a while before getting up to find Jane and ask if she wanted to watch a movie. Lizzy needed a distraction. And a distraction is exactly what she got when she entered Jane's rooms to see her yelling at someone sitting on her sofa.

"Jane?" she asked in surprise. Jane never yelled. Lizzy walked round the sofa to see Charlie Bingly sitting there looking decidedly guilty.

"Oh I see. You have come to grovel?" Lizzy asked in amusement. Charlie nodded miserably.

"You should have gone with your instincts Charlie. You also shouldn't have let Caroline tell Jane you were leaving; you should have done it yourself." Lizzy said calmly but with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry Jane, I was already coming back when Darcy told me I needed to come back and see you. Actually I think his exact words were. 'stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your lazy arse back to the girl you love!' Only he used a lot more um... words." Lizzy laughed and Jane blushed.

"Love?" she asked. Charlie smiled nervously.

"Yea, I love you Jane." Jane gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Please take me back Jane, I promise never to doubt you again but I don't think I could live without you," he told her, and although Lizzy thought it was pretty cheesy. Charlie was so sincere she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I will take you back I love you too you idiot." Jane launched herself into Charlie's arms.

"But if you ever break my heart again I swear you will pay. And you defiantly have a lot of apologising to do for this."

"I know, I'm sorry Jane," Charlie said honestly.

Jane just smiled.

"Wow Jane I am proud of you!" Lizzy said cheerfully. "But don't let this go just because he gives you puppy eyes and takes you out for dinner Jane. He deserves to grovel." Jane nodded.

"Oh don't worry, he will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie visited a lot throughout the next few weeks and although he and Jane were happier than ever, she didn't let him get away with it completely.

Lizzy visited Lydia every week along with Jane as their mother wanted to make the most of her girls since she had almost lost her.

Lizzy and Lydia went for coffee with Kit to catch up, and to get away from Lydia's overbearing mother.

"I really think this experience has changed me Lizzy" Lydia said one week.

"I don't want to party all the time now. I feel like I should be making the most of my life." Lydia confessed, Lizzy smiled.

"That's not really surprising Lydia, if it wasn't for Ed, things might not have been the same." Lydia grimaced.

"I know, and it's not only Ed we have to thank either."

"That's true."

"There's Maddy, Dad, those private investigators, you, Darcy..." Lydia murmured.

"Darcy? How was he involved?" Lizzy asked in shock.

"Oh" Lydia looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um..."

"Lydia" Lizzy warned.

"Well, he was sort of the one who found Me." she admitted sheepishly. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Why?" Lizzy asked amazed.

"I don't know. I guess he didn't want people to know how much he helped. If people knew he could pay a ransom that big he would be the most eligible bachelor in England." Lydia giggled.

"HE PAID THE RANSOM?" Lizzy hissed.

"Yea" Lydia answered, rolling her eyes. "Ed couldn't have paid it could he?"

"I thought the police got you out. I didn't think anyone had to pay the ransom." Lizzy said in astonishment. Lydia shrugged and changed the subject, but Lizzy couldn't concentrate on anything else Lydia said.

_Darcy helped Lydia? He paid the ransom? Why? _Lizzy didn't know what to think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzy sat at the window in the corridor looking down at the street below. She saw a long black limo pull up in front of the house and someone got out._I wonder who that could be. No one was expecting any guests today. _Lizzy thought. A servant came bounding up the stairs to find her.

"It's for you Lizzy" she said.

"Coming" Lizzy answered as she jumped down from the window seat and ran down the steps to the entrance hall. There standing in the middle of it, complaining loudly was the last person Lizzy had expected to see.

"Catharine de burgh?" Lizzy said in astonishment. The lady looked up at her.

"Princess Elizabeth, I wonder if I could have a word?" she practically demanded. "In private" she added giving the servants evils eyes.

"Of course, we can walk in the gardens. Now if you could kindly refrain from glaring at Denny, why don't you follow me?" Lizzy turned on her heel and started striding off through the palace towards the back doors.

Lizzy led Catharine to a pretty rose garden with a stone bench to sit on. The rose bushes surrounded them giving them a little privacy. The moment Lizzy turned to Catharine she began.

"I had to see you Miss Bennet. You can have no doubt as to why."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." Lizzy said confused.

"I don't like sarcasm Miss Bennet."

"I'm serious what's the problem Ms. de burgh?" Catharine sighed.

"You cannot and will not get involved with my nephew." She said sternly.

"What?" Lizzy said in surprise, whatever she had been expecting Catharine to say. That was not it.

"I am not stupid Miss Bennet. I know the two of you are involved. But my nephew needs someone who is his equal. He doesn't need a spoiled princess. He needs someone sensible and someone who will make him look like the gentleman he is. Not some piano playing child. You are much younger than him and in any case he is already engaged." Lizzy's eyes widened but she kept her surprise to herself. She would not show weakness to this woman.

"If he is already engaged then you can have no worries about him getting involved with me."

"His engagement is of a peculiar kind. Ever since he was young it was destined to marry my daughter Ann. Now what have you got to say for yourself."

"He can't marry Ann, she is his cousin."

"Oh you ridicules girl. William's mother was my stepsister. Our two children are not really related."

"Well in that case why would he break that arrangement?"

"A girl like you could easily seduce him and make him forget his duty to his family."

"A girl like me wouldn't dare." Lizzy growled.

"Tell me once and for all, are you engaged to my nephew?"

"I am not"

"And will you promise never to enter into such an engagement? Or would you dare to pollute the halls of Pemberly with your very presence?"

"I will not promise anything of the kind. Should your nephew ask such a thing I would consider his words without so much as taking you into account. If anything were ever to happen between the two of us. It would stay between the two of us." Lizzy turned away and started back towards the palace with Catharine hot on her heels.

"Miss Bennet I have other complaints, your involvement with Lydia Long's kidnapping for one. You put the reputation of the royal family in jeopardy for a mere servant. And then there is your silly fondness for the servants that work for you. You practically befriend them. I know it all." She wailed.

"Catharine de burgh!" Lizzy yelled turning back to face the lady, her voice full of anger.

"You have insulted me in every way possible. You will leave now and never again be welcome in my company."

"You will not speak to me in such a manner! Do I make myself clear?"

"You will leave my home or I will have you thrown out. Do_I_ make _myself_ clear?"

Catharine stalked out of the palace leaving a confused and annoyed Lizzy behind. _Why does she think there is something going on between me and Will? _Lizzy wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lizzy Charlie's here and you have a guest too." Jane yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Jane," Lizzy yelled back making her way down the stairs.

_Who could that be?_

Lizzy entered the entrance hall and came face to face with Darcy. Lizzy froze.

"Are you two coming for a walk with us?" Jane asked.

"Sure" Lizzy said automatically.

Lizzy shook her head and grabbed her coat. Jane and Charlie lead the way, walking hand in hand down the path. Darcy and Lizzy walked a little way behind them in awkward silence. At last Lizzy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Will, I really need to thank you." She began.

"Thank me?" He asked in surprise.

"For helping Lydia, what you did was so completely kind of you, and I... we are all very grateful, or we would be if anyone else knew. But Lydia let it slip when we were having coffee together." Will was quiet for a moment but then he spoke.

"If you will thank me for anyone, let it be for you. Because honestly Lizzy I did it for you." Lizzy's eyes widened and she stopped short staring up at Darcy.

"I should have dealt with him a long time ago anyway." He muttered almost to himself.

"It was never your fault Will." She said softly.

"Look Lizzy, I know you are too generous to mess with me. But after what my aunt told me about her visit; I'm sorry about that by the way. I have to try asking you one more time. If your feelings are the same as they were that night at Rosing then tell me, and I swear I won't bother you again. Maybe I can actually keep that promise about never seeing you again." he said dryly.

"No" Lizzy said quickly.

"No?" Will asked disappointment evident in his voice.

"No" Lizzy confirmed. "I want to see you again, as much as you want. My feelings are so different to the way they were then. In fact, they are the complete opposite."

"The opposite?" Will asked hopefully.

"You do know I'm in love with you Mr. Darcy?" She said with a nervous laugh. Will didn't just smile at her words. He beamed.

"I am in love with you too Miss Bennet." He said his eyes filling with joy.

"And I have been waiting for so long to hear you say that." There was a cough from behind them and they turned to see Kit walking not far away looking a little embarrassed by all the declarations of love.

"Do you have a problem Kit?" Lizzy asked with mock sternness.

"I was just wondering. Does this mean I get to see Georgia again?" he asked innocently. Lizzy giggled while Darcy glared at his sister's suitor. This was going to be an interesting relationship.


	10. Chapter 10 - Royalty

**Chapter 10 – Royalty**

_(One year later)_

Pemberly looked beautiful today. The sun was shining and the gardens were decorated with tables and a white tent. Inside one of the guest bedrooms Elizabeth Bennet sitting with Jane, Charlotte and Maddy who were dressing her in a long white wedding gown. Mary peeped round the door.

"It's time" She told them excitedly. Lizzy took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth" Lizzy turned to see her grandmother by the door. You look beautiful darling.

"Thanks Gran" Lizzy grinned. "I am making the right decision aren't I? You do like him?" The queen of England laughed at her nervous granddaughter.

"If you love him then yes, you are making the right decision. And if I didn't like him would that really stop you?" She asked in amusement. Lizzy wrinkled her nose in thought.

"I suppose not." She smiled. "Let's get me married."

Lizzy left the comfort of the guest room behind and made her way to the doors that led to the garden. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Jane smiled and both her and Charlotte pushed open the doors and walked into the garden and down the aisle. Ed took one of her arms and her Grandmother took the other, and they both lead her towards the altar to give her away.

As soon as she saw Will standing in a black suit looking as handsome as ever at the end of the aisle she wanted to be married right away. Her nerves disappeared and she just felt blissfully happy. Dating Will had been fun. They had their up's and down's but they loved each other. And they never let anything come before that.

So now they were about to get married. Lizzy reached Will and took his hand. They stared into each other's eyes as they waited for the vows to be read. When it was time they said their vows and before they knew it they were husband and wife.

Jane and Charles Bingly were the first to congratulate them. They had been married at Northanger Abbey a few months ago and were still in their honeymoon phase.

The other guests filed over to give them their wishes for the future. Lydia, Mary, Maddy, Ed and baby John were first. Georgia and Kit (who were officially dating now, much to Will's annoyance) came to wish them well next. All their guests at the small wedding were happy and polite, even Caroline. Catharine de burgh and her daughter were not invited.

At the end of the day after the photos had been taken and the toasts had been made, the happy couple stood in the garden and they danced their first dance in the moonlight.

"Are you happy Mrs. Darcy?" Will asked.

"Ardently happy Mr. Darcy" Lizzy answered.

And they lived happily ever after.


	11. Authors Note

Hi everyone,

I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me for this; my first story.

I have really enjoyed writing this and I appreciate your support and constructive criticism.

This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope I did alright.

Thanks,

_InkyFairy_


End file.
